


[art] Let It Go

by reena_jenkins



Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Graphics, Loki Is The Best Disney Princess, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the cold never bothered me anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I spent almost an hour listening to the Frozen OST yesterday, and the idea for a Loki/Thor Frozen AU seemed completely reasonable at the time. And then Fandom Snowflake Challenge asked me to _Try creating a different kind of fanwork_ for Day 11 - whelp, I'm not really a graphics person, but it seemed worth the shot! I think it came out more gen than shippy, but if someone _else_ wanted to write that story, I'd certainly read it.


End file.
